Fight For Your Honor
by keller12917
Summary: Steve and Jeannie are out for the night- but not together... When they meet by chance things get a little bit heated and it is up to Mike to reconcile his daughter and partner.


**A/N Title and summary suggestion courtesy of Briroch. Thanks also to Briroch for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Fight For Your Honor**

"Mike, your daughter is a pain! Don't get me wrong I think the world of Jeannie but she is a pain!" Steve's voice was at a high decibel.

"Well, good morning to you too. Now, would you calm down and tell me what this is all about? Oh and feel free to come inside to tell me, the neighbors might think there is something really worthwhile listening to out here." Mike said, half serious half teasing

Steve entered the home of his partner Mike Stone and paced as he tried to think of how to explain what had occurred the previous evening. Mike watched him with a slight smile, knowing whatever had happened would be good for a chuckle. That is, if Steve ever got it out what had happened and caused him to be in such a state this morning.

Steve finally stopped pacing and looked at Mike while trying to quieten down.

"Your daughter must have been trained by you. I was out last night with a girl I had been trying to get a date with for the longest time. Finally, after four months, she agreed to go to dinner this week. While we were in the middle of dinner, who comes along but your daughter? After what she did this girl is never going to speak to me again!" Steve yelled exasperated.

"Okay, now what is it that my daughter or Jeannie as her name is, allegedly has done last night while you were at this long awaited dinner?" Mike asked, trying to exude calm.

"What did she do?! Oh, you name it and Jeannie Stone did it! A salad with dressing dumped over my date's head, and if that was not bad enough she added the bottle of wine to it and shoved the ice bucket over Denise's head! My God, Mike it is bad enough when you come in and interrupt my dates just by stopping me from having a drink because duty has called. Your daughter..." Steve's voice was rising louder.

"His daughter, huh?! Well, why don't you just tell my father what it was that ticked me off?! You have told Mike what I did, why not tell him what little Miss Hoity Toity had the nerve to say to you Mr. Steven Keller?!" Jeannie had appeared from her room unexpectedly.

"Well, Steve? I mean she does have a point, what caused her to lose her temper?" Mike was curious when he saw how Steve and Jeannie were glaring at each other. "Oh, come on,children. This can all be worked out, well maybe not with this Denise but with each other it can. Now what caused Jeannie to, shall we say, make a smorgasbord of Denise?"

"Yes, come on Steve, tell Mike. OR would you rather I tell him?" Jeannie exclaimed heatedly.

"Well, Denise did say something and Jeannie who I did not know was there with her friend and her parents overheard it and came around to my table and started basically... I guess the right word is defending me and my honor." Steve admitted. "Jeannie, not that I don't appreciate you being protective of me like Mike is, but I was going to deal with it after we had left there."

"What did she say? Come on, you two, it is like pulling teeth here." Mike urged them on.

"She said that I should have another job, other than one that squashes people's freedom and that she could not see how I was not a doctor or banker or something of that nature." Steve admitted. "Those aren't her exact words, but that was the meaning."

"I believe her exact words were that Steve was no better than the Gestapo. And that he was considered low class by her family standards and she was really not sure what caused her to agree to this date. That in her home he would probably be more the gardener or car washer variety." Jeannie explained in minute detail. "And when I went around and told her how low class her talk was, she asked Steve did he know this impudent urchin?"

"Oh, Lord that is one way to get her temper, but am sure hearing the talk she was spewing already had Jeannie's ire up already." Mike sounded almost proud. "Steve, honestly to me it looks like she did you a huge favor and no offense, but I would love to take little Miss Denise over my knee as well."

Steve looked at Jeannie and wondered "Am I going to have to put up with both Stones always interrupting my dates every time I try to have a social life?" But also in his thoughts was the fact that, yes, Jeannie did defend his honor and stood up for him, how he was being talked to as though he was something to be ashamed of being seen with and he finally found some appreciation for what Jeannie had done and said to Denise.

"Okay, you are right Denise was being too arrogant and did deserve being told off. I do appreciate what you said to her Jeannie and letting her know that I am not what she claimed. Just next time you find I need defending could you do it in a less messy way, please?" Steve implored. "Her cleaning bill is not cheap, believe me"

"I will try to but nobody talks to my family like she talked to you!" Jeannie settled the matter.

"Buddy boy, why didn't you stop Jeannie from tossing stuff? I mean you are stronger than she is, seems you could have stopped her easily." Mike wondered.

Steve and Jeannie both looked at the floor blushing and Mike knew something more was being left out of this story and was determined to find out what he was not being told. He was confident that he would prise the rest of the story carefully out of at least one of them.

"Well, Mike he did try, he had grabbed me around the waist and was trying to haul me away from the table. I managed to get away from his grip though." Jeannie explained with a slightly downcast expression on her face.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense you two, or one of you at least please explain what really happened." Mike demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Well, you ever heard the expression she kicks like a mule? I think they made that expression up about Jeannie." Steve said, embarrassed.


End file.
